


You Don't Need to Forgive

by LadyAllo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, self harm tw, violence tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllo/pseuds/LadyAllo
Summary: Dave has a nightmare and Karkat comforts him afterwards.~~~~~~~~~~~I'm not completely sure where they are?? Probably the asteroid, that makes the most sense. I dunno





	1. The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back on his bullshit? Me, bitches! Get ready for some hurt/comfort and general angst/fluff (As is my brand I guess lol)

Dave glanced behind him, and noticed the shadow that was always there. He knew it was his brother, but he didn't want to give it away. He probably did already, though.

Dave pretended to care about his computer. Then, as expected, a blade was pressed up to his throat. He knew his brother wouldn't actually do it, but whenever this happened, his heart always decided to skip a step. 

There was a whisper in his ear. "Roof, now." Dave rolled his eyes and nodded his head, before feeling the blade leave. He stood up and stretched, before logging out of his computer.

"Why can't I have a fuckin' normal life..." He grumbled as he grabbed his weapon and left his room. "Most people have normal parents. I have to deal with this jackass." 

Finally he got to the roof. He prepared himself for the attack that could come at any moment. Then he saw a figure from the corner of his eye. 

On instinct, he dodged. But his brother was faster than him. The blade slashed against his arm, leaving a mark. 

For once in his life, Bro decided to be visible. _There must be some angle to him appearing._ Dave pondered. 

But there was an odd look in his eye. He normally smirks, but today... He looked... Dead. 

Suddenly, the scene changed, to a place that will always be familiar to him. The place his brother died.

Bro didn't stop attacking. He didn't relent either. Dave knew that if they actually fought, he wouldn't have a chance. And now... Bro wasn't holding back.

Dave didn't know what to do. He couldn't just stand there and continue to try and fight. He already had too many slashes to count. He was bleeding out of every place he could think of. So he did the only thing he could.

**_Run._ **


	2. Sometimes Death Isn't Peaceful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREME VIOLENCE AHEAD!!! Avoid this chapter if you aren't comfortable with this.

Dave turned and booked it. But his brother was faster. Of course he was. Neither of them stopped moving.

 _There's no use..._ Dave cried out in his mind. He stopped and fell to his knees. He began to pant. 

His brother stood over him, as Dave stared at the ground. He felt a sharp pain through his chest. Blood began to dribble through his mouth. Then there was a slashing pain in the same place.

Blood spurted onto the ground, making it slick. Dave felt around for where it was coming from. He gasped at the pain when he found the hole coming through his chest. 

He started to cough up blood. So much blood. He fell to his side, then was flipped onto his back by the _thing_ that pretended to be his brother. 

"D-dirk... Please.." Dave pleaded. Bro's blank face didn't change. He just watched as Dave bled. 

Dave saw darkness and felt fear. He was going to die here. Die, by his brother's hand. He never believed that this could happen. He imagined, but never believed.

"You... You..! You f-fucking.." Between each word he continued to cough. "You never were my bro.. brother, y-you ass...! You... H-how could you b-be?" 

Bro's expression didn't change. "You... Al- always beat m-me the he- hell up, and y-you never s-said sorry...! That's n-not lo- love, you d-dick. I-it never was...."

"No... I never loved you. You're just a good-for-nothing little bitch who never learned to get tougher. Look at you there, crying, coughing up your own blood and spit. I should have done this a long time ago." Dirk spoke, surprising Dave.

"Now it's time to end it." Dirk walked up slowly, while Dave tried to back up away from him. "Oh, are you running away? Like the little pussy you are?"

The eldest leapt onto Dave, kneeling over him. "I hope this hurts." The younger saw the blade moving in slow motion, towards his neck.

Somehow, he was able to stop the blade with his hand, but that began bleeding too. "Cute." Dirk laughed, before swinging again.

This time, Dave couldn't stop it. The blade slashed his jugular, making blood spurt out. He tried to hold his neck, to stop the bleeding, to do anything, but he couldn't.

Slowly his brother began to fade out, who had his stupid smirk on his face. _Of course,_ Dave thought. _Of course his one face other than indifference would be what I saw before I died._

Once again, Dave began to cry. It hurt. Everything hurt. There was so much blood, everything was red. Then, everything went black.

Dave had one last thought before he was gone.

_At least.. we don't have to fight anymore.._


	3. The Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm mention! Skip this chapter if you aren't comfortable with that!

Then he woke up. He reached for his throat first, then his chest. Neither were bleeding. But that didn't calm him. 

He started hyperventilating. His panicked thoughts told him one thing: _**You're not safe.**_ He reached for his sword, and held it in his hands.

He would be prepared this time. No matter what, he can't let that happen again. He wanted to turn on the light, but he couldn't let himself be open like that.

He didn't know the safest place to be in the room, so he just stayed. Maybe he could surprise him. Maybe he would think he's asleep, and he could attack first.

His breath continued to run too fast. He lay as still as possible, but his mind told him to run. He had to do something to stop it, or he'd get killed.

So he started to scratch. And scratch, and scratch and scratch. His wrist started to bleed. He moved to the other wrist. He scratched. As he did this he cried as silently as he could.

Then he heard footsteps. He froze, and stopped everything he was doing. He didn't move, and he didn't breathe.

There was a knock at the door. A voice called out. "Dave?" Dave didn't respond. Bro was being weird. He wouldn't usually announce himself.

But Dave stayed still and quiet. The voice was louder this time. "Dave?" Then there was mumbling. "Fuckin dumbass, he better not doing that weird ass thing humans do. What is it? M.. mustrabate? Mastranbate? I don't fuckin know.."

Then the door opened. Dave readied his sword. In walked someone, but it wasn't Bro. He looked familiar, but Dave didn't care.

"G-get back.." He growled. "What?" The weird person asked. "Get back!" Dave enunciated louder. 

The person came closer. Dave put the sword to their throat. "Dave...!" The person cried out. Dave started crying again.

He needed to kill whoever this was, to keep himself safe. He told them to keep back, he told them, but they kept coming. He needed to do it.

But he didn't.


	4. You're Okay Now

Dave threw the sword to the ground. Then he curled up in a ball, and cried.

_Why couldn't I do it? Why? I'm gonna die now. I'm gonna die!_ He thought, then started hyperventilating again. 

"Dave..?" He felt something touch him. He tensed up. "Please don't hurt me..." He whispered.

"Dave, I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not going to hurt you." The person whispered back. 

Dave continued to cry. Then the person gently took his wrist. He tried to wiggle it free while staying in his ball, but he couldn't. 

"Please... Please, please, please...!" He pleaded. "Dave, what did you do?" He felt a hand wipe the blood off of his wrist. The person sighed.

"Dave, can you look at me?" Dave shook his head. "Dave, look at me." He shook his head again. "Dave. Look. At. Me."

At the stern tone of voice, Dave glanced up. The person's expression was soft, not hard. There wasn't a smirk to be seen. 

This wasn't Bro. This was.. someone else. Who? He searched for discernable features. Grey skin, little.. candy corn horns, and messy black hair.

This was Karkat. His friend. "K-karkat..?" Dave mumbled. Karkat nodded with a smile. He held the hand of the human, waiting for Dave to calm down a bit more.

Dave looked into Karkat's eyes. Finally, he began to smile a bit. "I-im.. I'm safe...!" Then he started crying again. "I thought... You had come to k-kill me...!"

Karkat chuckled. "You may be an asshole sometimes, but I would never kill you in your sleep." Dave shook his head.

"I-i know.. I just,. Thought you were someone else." Dave wiped the tears off of his face. "Duh, you dumbass." Karkat laughed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Karkat asked. Dave did, but... He was scared. Karkat wasn't his best friend, like John, or Rose. But.. he _was_ a good friend, and... He's _here._

"S-sure." Dave replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally fluff!


End file.
